


It Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas

by Northjet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northjet/pseuds/Northjet
Summary: This is an AU about Nicole going to Vegas and getting married but not to Shae...oh did I mention Waverly is in Vegas at the same time?A story about falling in love with your wife.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This one is going to be more lighthearted than Mistakes.
> 
> Just to be clear, they are both drunk at the beginning. Nobody is taking advantage of anybody.
> 
> Hope you like this one.

A hungover Nicole roused from her sleep and threw her arm across the other side of the bed, only to jump up in shock. She was not alone and she was definitely naked.

She tried to lift the covers to get a look at her bed mate but they were firmly ensconced in the blankets.

She tried to wrack her brain for who the mystery woman could be.

She wiped her face with her hand only to feel something hard hit the side of her face. She looked at her finger and nearly fainted.

There was a wedding band on her ring finger.

What had she done?

She was getting flashes of the previous night. She remembered drinks and laughter with a pretty brunette.  She was blanking on the name though.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt the other side of the bed shift.

\-----

Waverly groaned as she awakened.

She had too much to drink the night before. She didn’t know how Wynonna could handle that much alcohol but if Waverly never had another drink again she would be okay with that.

Two things happened at once as Waverly shifted in bed. She realized she was clothing free and her leg brushed against someone else’s leg.

Waverly sat up with a start and stared at the person sharing the bed.

It was the beautiful redhead from the night before.

She noticed the redhead’s hand. The ring on her hand in particular.

No, no, no, no, no she thought.

She looked at her ring finger and there it was. She had married a stranger in Vegas.

“Close your eyes.” Waverly demanded.

The redhead stared at her in shock.

“I’m naked. I need to get up and change.  Close your eyes.”  Waverly repeated.

“I’m pretty sure I already saw what you’re hiding if this ring is anything to go by.” The redhead smirked.  Dammit what was her name?

Waverly glared at her.

“Okay not the time for jokes.” The redhead sighed and closed her eyes.

Waverly wrapped herself in the blankets and quickly searched the room for her clothes. They were all over the place.

Once she found all of them she went into the bathroom to change. She may have slammed the door a little harder than necessary.

\-----

Nicole finally opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door close.

She wrapped the sheets around herself and looked for her own clothes as well.

She quickly changed as she waited for…her wife to come out of the bathroom.

She looked at the time and jumped up. She needed to start packing for her flight, but she also needed to talk to the stranger taking her time in the washroom.

Nicole went to the door and was about to knock when it swung open.

She stepped back and the whirlwind that was her wife stepped past her.

“I have to get out of here.” Nicole watched as the brunette darted to the door, opened it and left.

Nicole followed her path and found her at the elevator.

“Um…we need to talk about this. Figure out what we’re going to do.”  Nicole mumbled.

The brunette’s eye darted to her.

“I’m not doing this right now.” She stated bluntly.

“We kind of have to. I’m going…”

The brunette cut Nicole off.

“I said I’m not doing this right now.” Just then the elevator dinged signifying it had arrived.   It was empty.  Nicole had thought about following on but the glare the brunette threw her was enough for her to rethink that plan.  She didn’t have the time anyways.

She stood there as the elevator door closed wondering how she was going to track the stranger down so they could clear up the mess they found themselves in.

She looked at her watch again and realized she had no choice. She had to pack and head to the airport.

She quickly went back to her room to get started on her task.

\-----

Once Waverly left the redhead she made a beeline for her room.

She sat there for a couple of hours stewing over what she had done.

She had come to Vegas with Stephanie and Chrissy to celebrate her long overdue breakup with Champ and somehow she had ended up tying the knot with a complete stranger. A female stranger to boot.  She’d never been with a woman before and now she was married to the first one she’d been with.  Not that she could remember being with her.

She realized hiding in her room was not the way to deal with this.

She had to go talk to…what the heck was her name? She remembered calling her hot…Nicole!  She had called Nicole hot.  She was, but that was a little more brazen than Waverly was used to being.  Alcohol had really lowered her defenses.

She exited her hotel room and headed back to Nicole’s.

Once she reached Nicole’s, she knocked on the door. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer yet again.

She was about to knock again when a lady arrived to clean the room.

“Ma’am? The guest who was booked into this room checked out.”

Waverly’s stomach fell. How was she going to get the marriage annulled?  She didn’t know Nicole’s last name.

“Um…can you tell me the guest’s name?” Waverly asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I can’t give that information out.”

Waverly’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

This was a huge mess.

\-----

Nicole was at the airport waiting for her flight to board.

She had finally remembered the brunette spitfire’s name: Waverly. But that’s all she could remember.  Her last name was a blank.

Being a police officer, Nicole knew she would have to figure out a way to find out her last name because they needed to fix this situation.

She lowered her head into her hands.

She had gone to Vegas with friends to celebrate their last real vacation together before she moved to start her new job in a small town far from home.

She never thought she would have been stupid enough to marry a stranger.

What a mess.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly shares her news with someone and Nicole moves to Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Holidays have left me busy.
> 
> I will try to update weekly from now on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Just a reminder, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Nicole saw the Welcome to Purgatory sign looming ahead of her.

After leaving Vegas and getting back to Toronto she had a week to get everything in order for the big move.

She also had the little issue of trying to find Waverly.  That had proved fruitless.  She still couldn’t remember the brunette’s last name.   She put her search on the back burner while she prepared to move to Purgatory but she couldn’t put it completely out of her mind.

Her excitement for her new opportunity was tempered by the memory of her reckless behaviour.  Marrying a stranger was not her finest moment.  She hadn’t told any of her friends due to sheer embarrassment.

Nicole shook her head to clear her head of her thoughts.  Once she got settled in Purgatory she was going to start her search for Waverly in earnest.

She needed to fix this situation.

\-----

Waverly was getting ready to open Shorty’s for the day.

Her mind preoccupied with thoughts of her poor decision making in Vegas.

Her friends had managed to figure out that she hooked up with someone in Vegas but they didn’t know she had married someone.

As soon as she walked through the door of the homestead, Wynonna looked her up and down and also realized she had hooked up in Vegas.  She pumped Waverly for information but Waverly just provided vague answers and Wynonna soon got bored and left her alone.

She had told none of them that she married someone in Vegas and she was never planning to.  She needed to find Nicole and have the marriage annulled as soon as possible.

The only problem was she didn’t even begin to know where to start looking for Nicole.

Her irritation with the situation caused her to slam down the glass she was drying.

“Baby girl, what is up with you?  You’ve been distracted and irritable since you came back from Las Vegas.”

Wynonna’s voice coming from behind her made Waverly jump a foot in the air as she let out a yelp.

When she got her heart under control she turned to Wynonna.

“Could you warn someone before you scare the living hell out of them?”

“I’ve been saying your name for the last five minutes.  See?  Distracted.”  Wynonna responded smugly.

Waverly could tell her face was flushed.  She hadn’t heard Wynonna at all.

“Nothing’s wrong.”  Waverly mumbled.

“When did you start lying to me?”  Wynonna pushed.

“What?  I’m not…”

“Something’s wrong.  I know it.  Tell me.  Let me help you with whatever it is.  Please.”  Wynonna pleaded with Waverly.

Waverly’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“IgotmarriedinVegas.”  Waverly rushed out quietly.

Wynonna’s eyebrows rose.

“Could you say that slower and louder?”

Waverly took a deep breath and then spoke.

“I...I don’t know how it happened.  It just did and now I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Baby girl…what happened?”

Waverly could tell Wynonna was worried.

“I…I…I got married in Las Vegas.”

It was so quiet in the bar Waverly was sure she could hear a pin if it dropped.

Then she heard Wynonna snort and double over in laughter.

“You’re laughing at me!  That’s the last time I ever confide in you.”

“Wait…wait.  I’m sorry, it’s just you’re supposed to be the smart one.”  Wynonna stated in between laughs.

“Thanks so much.”  Waverly muttered.

Wynonna composed herself after a couple of minutes.

“So tell me about your husband.”  She said sweetly.

“I don’t have a husband.”  Waverly replied.

“But you just…”

“I have a wife named Nicole.  I have no clue what her last name is and where she is.”  Waverly interrupted.

Wynonna regarded Waverly in shock.

“Wow.”

“Yup.  Would you like a beer?”

Wynonna nodded.

Waverly poured the beer and placed it in front of Wynonna who was seated at the bar.

“What do we do?”  Waverly asked.

“That’s a good question baby girl.”

\-----

Nicole surveyed the empty living room in the place that would be home…once all her belongings arrived.

The moving company was moving slowly.  She had just found out they were going to arrive in two days due to unforeseen delays.

She was not in the mood to sleep on the floor.  She would just have to go to a hotel for a couple of days.

She exited the house, locked the door, and walked to her car.  She leaned against the driver side door as she pondered where she was going to go.

She had noticed a motel when she entered the town but it looked a little sketchy.  She was hoping there was another one she could go to.

She remembered the bar she saw as she made her way to her house.  Shorty’s.  She’d grab a drink and try to find out if there was another place for her to stay.

She sat in her car, started the ignition, and backed out of the driveway.

\-----

Waverly and Shorty were manning the bar.  Business had been steady but there was currently a lull.

Waverly realized they were short on a few items.

“Hey Shorty, I’m just going to run to the back and grab a few things.  I’ll be right back.”

As she was entering the back room, Waverly heard the door to the bar open.

\-----

Nicole entered Shorty’s and took a quick look around.  The bar seemed to fit Purgatory.

She saw a flash of someone entering a room in the back but she didn’t get a good look at the person.

Shorty’s seemed moderately busy but there were some tables open.  She decided to sit at the bar since she figured she wouldn’t be there very long.

The gentleman behind the bar approached her.

“What can I get you?”  He asked amiably.

“A beer.  Whatever’s on tap.”

He quickly poured the beer and set it in front of her.

“Oh…do you happen to know if there is another hotel besides the one I saw when I first drove in?”  Nicole asked hopefully.

“Sorry ma’am.  Small town.  You know how it is.”

Nicole groaned.

“My stuff hasn’t arrived so I can’t stay at my house yet.”

“You’re moving to Purgatory?”  The bartender asked Nicole.

“Yeah.  I start working next week but I wanted to be here early so I could get a little familiar with the town.”

“Where are you going to be working?  If you don’t mind be being so forward.”

“I’m a police officer.”

“You’re working with Sherriff Nedley?  Tell you what.  I have a place upstairs that nobody is currently using.  I’ll call Nedley to confirm that you are working with him and if that checks out, the room is yours for however long you need it.”

“Are you sure?  That would be great Mr…”

“Shorty.   Everybody calls me Shorty and you are?”

“Nicole.  Nicole Haught.”

“Did you want to take a look at the room before you decide?”

“Sure.”

“Here’s the key.  It’s the room at the top of the stairs.”

Nicole took the key gratefully and headed up the stairs.

She was halfway up when she heard something fall and Shorty call out to someone to see if they were alright.  The voice that responded seemed a little familiar but Nicole couldn’t quite place it.  It seemed like the person was okay so Nicole continued up the stairs.

\-----

Waverly had returned from the back with a very pronounced limp basically using anything within arm’s reach to prop herself up.

“I thought you said you were okay.”  Shorty said gruffly.

“I am.”  Waverly protested.

“Bull.  You’re going to the hospital to get it checked out.  You can barely walk girl.”

“Shorty…”

“You’re going.  No argument.”

Waverly sat on a stool glowering as Shorty rounded up a ride to the hospital.  Chrissy was the first sober person Shorty found so Waverly lucked out.

Chrissy gathered up Waverly’s belongings and helped her out of the bar.

\-----

Nicole was happy with the room.  She had taken a quick look around and it seemed clean and well kept.

She locked the door and headed back down to the bar.  She noticed business had picked up in the short time she was upstairs.

She approached Shorty and handed him the key.

“The room looks great Shorty.”

“Okay…give me about an hour to confirm with Nedley.  I had to send my other bartender to the hospital so it’s just me.  I’ll call as soon as I get a couple of free minutes.”

“That’s fine.  Maybe I can interest someone in a game of pool.”  Nicole said as she started towards the pool tables in the corner.

\-----

About two hours later, Nicole settled herself in the little apartment above the bar.

Once Nedley vouched for her, Shorty sought her out and handed her the key.

All in all, her first day in Purgatory had been pretty good.

She was looking forward to this new adventure she thought as she laid down in bed.

It took no time at all for her to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole explores Purgatory and comes across some of the townsfolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Mistakes, this one was supposed to be updated sooner.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to stick to a more frequent updating schedule now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always this it not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Nicole made her way out of Shorty’s early the next day.

She wanted to explore the town she now called home.  She surveyed both left and right before deciding to head to the diner to have breakfast.

It was nice outside so she decided to take her time while walking to the diner.  She took in as much of her surroundings as she could.

Before she knew it she had reached the diner.  She reached for the door and entered.  As her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she heard a voice.

“Eating in or taking out?”

Nicole glanced towards the counter where she noticed the waitress waiting expectantly for her answer.

“I’m eating in.”

“Take your pick.”  The waitress said indicating any of the many empty booths.

Nicole settled into a booth and grabbed a menu that was already sitting on the table.

The waitress approached the table and Nicole looked up.

“Can I get you something to drink while you’re deciding?”

“I’ll have a coffee.”

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yes, please.”

The waitress headed to the counter to grab Nicole’s coffee.

Nicole settled into the booth and continued to peruse the menu.  Just then a whirlwind of activity came barrelling into the diner.

Nicole looked up as a brunette in a leather jacket turned to peer at something outside before turning her attention to the booths in the diner.

There was only Nicole and two couples in the diner.  Nicole thought the brunette was going to take one of the other empty booths…until the brunette honed in on her.

“Hey buddy, sorry I’m late!”  The brunette said brightly as she sat opposite a bewildered Nicole.

“Um…”

“Just play along.”  The brunette rushed out.

Just then the door opened to reveal Shorty.

“Wynonna you owe me for all the booze you drank…” He trailed off as he noticed he had an audience.

“Shorty…it’s rude to interrupt someone’s breakfast with business.”  Wynonna responded smugly.

Shorty directed his gaze towards Nicole.

“Wynonna’s a friend of yours?”  He asked with a hint of surprise.

“Um…”  Nicole looked between the two.

“Yup…Red and I go way back.”  Wynonna supplied.

“Okay, Wynonna if you and Red go way back, what’s her real name?”  Shorty challenged.

Just then the waitress interrupted with Nicole’s coffee.

“Oh Maggie…I’ll have a coffee too.  Thanks.”  Wynonna said sweetly.

Maggie rolled her eyes but made her way back to the counter.

“I believe I asked you something Wynonna.”

“What was the question again?”  Wynonna asked with a fake smile.

Shorty sighed deeply.

“I don’t believe you know Red but I don’t want to ruin her breakfast so hear this.  Next time you come into the bar, you’re paying for your tab.  I’m telling your sister too.”  Shorty stated bluntly as he headed out the door.

Maggie returned with Wynonna’s coffee.

Nicole expected Wynonna to leave at that point but Wynonna stayed and started to sip her coffee.

“So Red…what is your name and do you say anything else besides um?”

Nicole was about to answer but Wynonna’s phone interrupted.   Wynonna picked up her phone and read the screen.

“Duty calls.  This meet and greet will have to happen later.  See you around Red.”

With that Wynonna downed her coffee and left the diner.

Maggie came back to the table.

“What did you decide on for breakfast?”

“Pancakes and bacon please.”

“Will do.  Oh by the way, Wynonna didn’t pay for her coffee so it’s going on your bill.”  Maggie informed Nicole.

Nicole’s mouth fell open but she couldn’t help the smile that made its way to her lips because of Wynonna’s antics.

\-----

Waverly had spent most of her day resting and icing her ankle.  Luckily she hadn’t sprained it.

The initial pain had been the worst but a trip to the hospital confirmed no real damage.

She felt well enough to work today but knew she would probably have to talk Shorty into believing that.

She exited her car and walked towards Shorty’s with barely a limp.

She entered the bar and quickly heard a gruff voice from behind the bar.

“You turn around and head home and rest that ankle of yours.”

“Shorty, I’m fine.  I promise.  Went to the hospital and they gave me a clean bill of health.  Call them or call Chrissy.”

He looked at Waverly dubiously but then relented.

“Fine, you can work, but I reserve the right to send you home if your ankle starts bothering you.”

“You’re too good to me.”  Waverly said affectionately.

“It’s actually vice versa.”  He mumbled.

Waverly smiled at him as she set about getting ready to work.

\-----

Nicole continued wandering around the town for the better part of the day.

She stopped in at a few shops to see what they had to offer before ending her day at the grocery store.

She decided she was going to cook for herself rather than head to the diner for dinner.  She thought about stocking up and then taking the stuff to her place in the morning but she didn’t really want to worry about lugging groceries around so she settled on just enough for one night.

As she turned into one aisle she swerved to miss the person standing in the way.

“Well Officer Haught, fancy seeing you here.”

“Sir, it’s good to see you again.”  Nicole responded to Nedley.

She had first encountered him when she had met up with him in Calgary for an interview.

“Getting dinner fixings together I see.”

“Yeah I decided once a day at the diner was a good idea for my stomach.”

“Tell you what.  Chrissy, my daughter, is making dinner for me today.  Why don’t you come over for a Welcome to Purgatory dinner?”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose.”  Nicole refused.

“No imposition.  I invited you.”  Nedley looked at her expectantly.

“In that case, I’d be happy to.  Thank you sir.”  Nicole accepted gratefully.

Nicole put her items back and followed Nedley around as he picked up a couple of things.

He paid and they left the store.

\-----

Shorty’s was busy.  It was just past dinner time and everybody was coming in for dessert.

Waverly was exhausted but her ankle was holding up.

She had finished serving a beer to someone at the bar when she heard someone rudely snapping to get her attention.

She turned to give the person a piece of her mind when she realized it was Wynonna.

“You ever snap at me like that again, you will never get another drink here.  Got it?”

“Yikes.  Yes ma’am.  Can I have a beer?”  Wynonna asked hopefully.

“Shorty already talked to me.  No payment, no alcohol.”  Waverly replied somewhat regretfully.

“How about you give me a beer and you pay for it?”  Wynonna pressed.

“How about no?”  Waverly responded.

“C’mon baby girl.  Pleeeeease?”  Wynonna whined.

Waverly sighed heavily and deflated.

Wynonna cheered in delight knowing that Waverly was giving in.

“Only one.”  Waverly stated as she placed the beer in front of her.

Another patron at the bar flagged Waverly down and requested a beer.

Waverly started pouring the beer when she was distracted by the door opening; in walked Nedley, clearly conversing with someone behind him.

Waverly finished pouring the beer and promptly dropped it on the ground when Nedley’s companion came into view.

Silence descended upon the bar.

“Nicole?”

Waverly watched as Nicole whipped her head around to regard her.  Nicole’s eyes widened in shock.

Then Waverly heard Wynonna piping up loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

“Nicole?  Holy shit…is Red my sister-in-law?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. I apologize for taking my time with updates.
> 
> I'm hoping to have both stories done before season three starts.
> 
> Just a reminder this story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 4**

“Sister-in-law?”  This question was directed to Waverly by Shorty and by Nedley to Nicole.

Waverly took a quick glance at Nicole and noticed that she was sputtering and quickly turning red.

“Of course not!  You know Wynonna.  Always causing trouble.”  Waverly cut a glare in Wynonna’s direction as she answered loud enough for the bar to hear.

Wynonna shrunk in her seat knowing full well she was going to be facing her sister’s ire in private.

Shorty seemed to accept Waverly’s response but as she looked in Nedley and Nicole’s direction she saw him staring at Nicole doubtfully.  He shook his head but seemed to think better of saying anything.

“Right well, I’ll be seeing you at work on Monday.  Enjoy getting to know Purgatory, Deputy Haught.  Have a nice evening.”  Nedley tipped his hat in Nicole’s direction and sent a wave towards the bar.

“Thanks again for dinner sir.  Have a nice night.”  Nicole replied.

Waverly watched as Nicole tried to decide what her best course of action would be.  She saw her eyes drifting towards the stairs to the upstairs apartment and then just as quickly her eyes would jump to the bar and Waverly.

Waverly caught her eye and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Nicole’s shoulders slumped and she made her way to the bar.

Waverly was struck by how adorable this made Nicole look.

“Hey.”  Nicole greeted.

“Hey.”  Waverly responded.

They managed to find a quiet corner in the bar.

“Well this is unexpected.  I didn’t think I’d ever find you, considering I can’t remember your last name.”  Nicole spoke up.

“Earp.  Waverly Earp and you are Nicole…”

“Haught.  Nicole Haught.”

“Oh my God.  I didn’t call you hot; your last name is Haught.  I remembered saying hot but I didn’t realize it was your last name.”

“Wait…you don’t think I’m hot?”  Waverly did not notice the sparkle in Nicole’s eyes.

“What?  That’s not what I meant, of course you’re hot…oh my…”

She was cut off by a snort from Wynonna who was clearly eavesdropping.

“Wynonna…”  Waverly said warningly.

Wynonna walked over to them with a smirk.

“So I have a question.  Did you two consummate this little marriage of yours?”  Waverly’s blush was answer enough.

“You told her?”  Nicole asked incredulously.

“She’s my sister!  I was confused and upset.  I needed to talk to someone.”  Waverly defended.

“She’s your sister…so she’s really my sister-in-law.”  Nicole mumbled.

“For now!  We need to talk about this in private.  Can you meet me somewhere after work?”  Waverly asked.

“I’m staying at the apartment above the bar.  You want to come up and see me after your shift is done?”

“Sure.  I don’t want anyone else eavesdropping.”  Waverly said staring pointedly at Wynonna.

“Spoil sport.”  Wynonna grumbled as she walked away.

Nicole sent a smile Waverly’s direction, and then headed upstairs.

\-----

Nicole had been nervously pacing while she waited for Waverly’s shift to end.

Before long she heard a knock on her door.

She inhaled, squared her shoulders, and answered the door.

She groaned once she opened the door and saw who was on the other side.

“I thought you were Waverly.”

“Sorry Red, stuck with me for now.”  Wynonna smirked as she entered the apartment.

“That’s okay, come right in.”  Nicole murmured sarcastically.

Wynonna turned and regarded Nicole.  Nicole started getting nervous the longer Wynonna stared.

“What?”  She finally asked.

“You married my little sister in Vegas.”  Wynonna stated bluntly.

“We were both drunk.  I did not take advantage of her.  I never would…”

“And you slept with my little sister.”  Wynonna cut her off.

Nicole’s eyes widened when she spied Wynonna’s rather large gun in its holster.

“Um…you have a permit for that right?”  Nicole questioned nervously.

“What are you a cop or something?”  Wynonna sneered.

“Actually yes I am.”

Wynonna stood stock still.  She had clearly forgotten that piece of information in the midst of the excitement earlier.

Then she moaned mournfully.

“Ugh…leave it to my baby sister to marry a cop.  Hey, Red, I was just messing around with you.  You know playing big sister.  Threatening to break your legs if you hurt my sister.  You know the drill.”  Wynonna babbled.

Nicole smiled and nodded.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

Wynonna headed to the door, opened it and then turned around.

“Although to be clear, if you do hurt my sister I will have to hurt you.  Bye!”

She slammed the door closed after she left.

Nicole stared at the door in shock.  Wynonna was a whirlwind that’s for sure.

She was about to sit down when she heard another knock at the door.

“Wynonna…oh.”  She opened the door, only this time it was Waverly.

“Expecting my sister?”  Waverly asked with a smile.

“No.  Already had a visit from her.”  Nicole responded as she stood aside and allowed Waverly to enter.

“Oh no.  I hope she didn’t bother you too much.”

“Nah, she ran off once I reminded her that I’m a police officer.”  Nicole informed Waverly.

“So I heard Nedley saying you start work on Monday.”

“Yup.”

“So…you’re staying.”  Waverly mumbled.

The way Waverly said it caught Nicole off guard.

“Yes.  I’m moving here.  Is that a problem?”

“I mean do I really want to be reminded of the world’s worst hangover every day?”  Waverly blurted out.

Nicole sat back.

“We wouldn’t see each other every day.  Once we get the annulment we can pretty much stay out of each other’s way.”  Nicole pointed out.

“You live above the bar I work at.”

“No, I’m staying here just for today.  My stuff should be here tomorrow, so I can move into my house.  Waverly, we made a mistake, but it doesn’t have to be the end of the world.  We’ll get this annulled and then you can be on your way and I can be on mine.”

“Oh thank goodness.”  Waverly breathed out relieved.

“Wow, I’ll try not to take that personally.”  Nicole stated sarcastically.

“Look Nicole, no offense, but I don’t know you.  I don’t do this.  I don’t get drunk and marry women in Vegas.  In fact I don’t date women.  This has thrown me for a loop so forgive me if I’m trying to extricate myself from a mistake in the quickest, easiest way possible.”

Nicole held her hands up.

“You’re preaching to the choir.  Well save for the dating women part.  I do that.  I definitely do that.”  Nicole’s voice had dropped an octave on the last part and she noticed a blush form on Waverly’s cheeks.

“Am I embarrassing you or making you uncomfortable?”  Nicole asked concerned.

“No not at all.  Look, I’ll get the paperwork for the annulment together and if I need any information, I’ll contact you.  Can I have your number?”  Waverly asked as she stood up.

Nicole could tell Waverly was flustered and she couldn’t help notice how cute she looked.

“Sure.  Here you go.”  Nicole had written her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Waverly who had been inching towards the door.

“Okay, bye.”  Waverly rushed out the door.

Nicole stood there perplexed as to what had happened.

She shook her head and got ready for bed.

\-----

Waverly had rushed out of the apartment and headed straight for the bar.  She grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

She gulped the water down and managed to settle herself.

She hadn’t been prepared for her reaction to the deepening of Nicole’s voice.

It was hot.  Very hot.

She spared one more glance towards the stairs and then quickly departed the bar.


End file.
